


再逢

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	再逢

『二哈和他的白猫师尊/车』 再逢

墨燃0.5 * 楚晚宁

高跟鞋 / 没头没脑没有背景下的产物 / 现代pa

\--------------------------------------------------------------

楚晚宁跟在保镖身后穿过走廊时，透过巨大的落地窗看到了窗外的夜色。今天的夜空中倒是没有什么星星，只有惨淡的月光撒在他身上。

他们停在了最里面的房间门前，但说准确点这层楼只有这一间房间。面前漆黑的房门让楚晚宁微微有些不安起来，他强撑着没有任何动作，但身躯的细微颤动让他手腕上黑色的铁链发出声响，身边的保镖像是没听见一般敲响了房门，自顾自地向房里的人大声通报:“墨总……”

他还没有说完，门上的电子锁就已经“咔哒”一声开了，保镖吃了一惊，听到门里的人说:“知道了，把人留下，你们去楼下守着吧。”

保镖有些犹豫，他怕楚晚宁威胁到门里人的安全，但最后他还是恭敬地行了个礼后就走了，因为门里的人十分有把握地说就是楚晚宁想要伤害他，他也能轻而易举地杀死楚晚宁。

那人的声音里满是让人难以察觉的高高在上，楚晚宁垂下眼眸自嘲地笑了一下。这倒是实话，长时间不见光的囚禁和饥饿让他连长时间走路的气力都没有，他的双腿甚至在刚刚穿过走廊时因为无力而不停地颤抖着。他在落地窗旁抬起头时，耀眼却又惨败的月光刺激的他双眼模糊，几乎要无助地流下泪水。

尽管他并不是很想哭。

这时门里的人发话了，是他熟悉的声音，但那命令的语调是他没有听过的。那人说:“楚晚宁，给我进来。”

楚晚宁有些疑惑地皱起眉，似乎是在试着把这个声音和自己记忆里那个少年的相貌结合起来，但这并不妨碍他慢慢地走进那个漆黑的房间，甚至还用脚顺从地踢上了房门。

他坦然地接受一切失败的后果，但这并不代表他明白这一切为什么会发生。房间里没有开灯，月光洋洋洒洒地铺在羊毛地毯上，有人面对着他坐在单人沙发里，面庞和身躯都陷在黯淡的光芒里。楚晚宁看不清他的神色，所以他并没有说些什么，选择了站在原地，静静地等候着他人来打破僵局。

两人对峙半晌，墨燃终于坐不住了。他站起身慢慢地走到楚晚宁身前。楚晚宁低着头，过长的头发遮住了大半脸庞，他从被关起来后就一副拒绝沟通的样子，连墨燃记忆中往日的凌厉都十分少见。墨燃端详了他片刻，突然嗤笑了一声，嘲讽地说:“楚晚宁，想不到你也有今天这幅狼狈的样子。”

他退后几步，鹰一样锐利的目光将楚晚宁上上下下扫过几遍，最后停留在那副手铐上。墨燃突然大笑起来，笑完，他看上去有些无奈地摇了摇头:“但不得不说，你这幅狼狈又可怜的怨妇样……真的很欠操。”

楚晚宁颤抖了一下，他不可置信地抬起眼来看了墨燃一眼，入眼的却是墨燃脸上似笑非笑的表情和深如潭水的紫色眼眸。墨燃任由他打量，歪着头甜甜地轻笑了一声，说:“晚宁，从你决定杀我的时候，就应该有这些觉悟了吧。”

他脸上是笑着的，眼眸里却平静地没有一丝波澜，面容看上去像是暴躁到了极点。楚晚宁手腕上的手铐被他用钥匙解开，墨燃没有去接那笨重的铁链，反而任由它砸在地毯上，发出“咚”的一声沉闷又厚重的响声。他牵着楚晚宁的手，将那苍白的手掌贴在自己的胸膛上，让楚晚宁感受自己的心脏在纱布的包裹下勃勃跳动着:“晚宁，你自己看看薛蒙做的好事。”

纱布特有的触感透过一层衣料传到楚晚宁的手掌上，他纤长的睫毛微不可察地抖动了几下，在夜色浓重的房间里没有被墨燃察觉到，但他手掌的颤抖还是不可避免地让墨燃挑起嘴角笑了起来。他引诱般地带着楚晚宁的手掌朝着自己心脏的位置划过去，同时轻声说到:“差一点……就差一点……薛蒙的刀刃差一点就刺穿了我的心脏。”

不知道是因为害怕还是心惊，楚晚宁的手剧烈地抖了一下，他欲盖弥彰般地垂下眼，视线扫过墨燃擦得漆亮的皮鞋。那皮鞋应该是牌子货，即使在没有开灯的房间中也能看到上好的皮质反射着月光，墨燃沉默了半晌，笑着问他:“薛蒙做了这些好事，晚宁就没有什么想对我说的话吗？”

“薛蒙是你的徒弟，我就不是了吗？”

楚晚宁无动于衷地看着他皮鞋上猩红的内线，他知道那皮鞋的牌子是铁狮东尼，是墨燃成年时他送的牌子，那也是墨燃拥有的第一双皮鞋，后来墨燃所有的皮鞋都是在铁狮东尼家买的；也知道薛蒙确确实实是只差一点就能杀掉墨燃，但现在墨燃还好端端地站在他面前，胸膛上裹着一层厚厚的纱布，西装革履西裤笔挺，是他想象中墨燃长大后的样子。

但是终归物是人非。

墨燃的耐心在他的无动于衷中慢慢消耗殆尽，他啧了一声，抬手捏住楚晚宁的下巴:“说吧，打算怎么替你那徒弟薛蒙还他欠下的债?”

钻心的疼痛从被他捏着的下巴处传来，楚晚宁受不了这样的疼痛，皱着眉说:“滚。”

这是他从进门后说的第一句话，楚晚宁的嗓音因为太久没有开口变得有些沙哑，不复以往的清脆凌冽。墨燃不可置信地愣了一下，捏着楚晚宁的下巴强迫他抬起脸跟自己对视，语气满是暴虐地重复了一遍:“我差一点就死在薛蒙手里!”

“但你没死。”楚晚宁移开目光不去跟他对视，“这就够了。”

墨燃被他这幅言论气笑了，慢慢地低声重复了一遍:“我没死就够了……”

他松开捏着楚晚宁下巴的手，慢悠悠地转过去坐回沙发上，宽大的皮质沙发沉默地拥住他。墨燃点了根烟，把打火机扔在面前的茶几上，发出“哐”的一声闷响。

“楚晚宁，你知道吗，”吐出的烟雾让他的面容看上去模糊不清，但传来的声音居然是含笑的，“我三年没有见过你，而你对我说过的第一句话，居然是让我滚。”

楚晚宁心里无声地震了震，听到他说:“门口旁的衣柜里有特意为你准备的东西，过去穿上。”

他没说是什么，但楚晚宁直觉那并不会是什么好东西，他皱了皱眉，站在原地没动。墨燃抽了口烟，火光在黑暗的房间里明明灭灭，他把脚翘在茶几上，胸有成竹又不慌不忙地说:“你的好徒弟薛蒙可还在我手里呢。”

“不想他出什么事的话，最好快一点。”

楚晚宁放在身边的手指蜷了蜷，他抬起眼看了墨燃一眼，一言不发地走过去打开了那个衣柜。

里面是一件奢华的裘皮大衣，上好的皮质让大衣即使在昏暗的光线下都散发着奢靡的光线。扑面而来的女士香水味让楚晚宁厌恶地皱了皱眉，他不情不愿地伸出手把那件红色的裘皮大衣从衣架上取下来抱在手里，嘲讽地说:“你的口味还真是独特啊。”

光线太暗，墨燃不得不眯起眼睛仔细看了一会，才抽着烟说:“不是那件，是底下的那双鞋。”

他吐出一口烟雾，慢悠悠地说:“那大衣是一个女人留下的，我忘了让人拿去扔了。”

楚晚宁的手猛地一抖，他怀里裘皮大衣上奢靡的皮草因为这个动作泛起一阵涟漪。一直注视着他的墨燃笑了一下，又不慌不忙地补充了一句:“腰细腿长，挺骚的，也好操。”

楚晚宁微微侧过脸，注意到墨燃一直在注视他，他眯起眼睛，没什么表情地问:“你这样有意思吗？”

“有意思啊，”墨燃又抽了口烟，那根烟被夹在他指尖，烧灭的烟灰掉在上好的羊毛地毯上。墨燃放下腿，皮鞋踩在那一块烟灰上，他饶有兴趣地看了一会楚晚宁的反应，嘴角才拉出一个嘲讽的弧度:“我觉得有意思极了。”

他用手指间的烟隔空点了点楚晚宁，“晚宁，你现在就像我手里这根香烟，我想要就好好地抽几口，不想要的话——”墨燃松开手指，那小半截香烟从他指缝中掉落下去，砸在了地毯上，又像是砸在了楚晚宁心底，他怔了一下，慌忙移开视线，不去看那烟头上的火光消失在浓重的夜色中，但墨燃却不依不饶地说:“反正你也没办法反抗。”

墨燃拿起桌上的香烟盒，从里面抽出一根重新点燃了叼在嘴里，语气里满是嘲讽地说:“虽然我之前眼瞎，喜欢过你一段时间……但这好像并不妨碍我找到另一个合胃口的玩具吧。”

他的语气里满是嘲讽，语调却太过于平静，让人从中听出几分不甘心的怨毒来:“所以你今天要是让我高兴了，说不定我还能放薛蒙一命。”

房间里一时有些寂静，他似乎是意识到自己跟楚晚宁说了太多没必要的废话，不耐烦地皱起眉头说:“你他妈的到底穿不穿?”

楚晚宁似乎是下了某种决心，他把那件做工精良的裘皮大衣随手扔在一旁的地上，弯下腰从衣柜底部拿出了那双鞋，声音在房间里格外清晰:“墨燃，你真让我恶心。”

那是双高跟鞋，泛着冰冷银光的铆钉被嵌在大红麂皮的边缘，上好的麂皮和裁剪精良的边线让这双鞋看上去格外高贵，但那些银色的铆钉却让它看上去像是冰冷到近乎不近人情的。

其实也确实是不近人情的，它只是双鞋而已。

楚晚宁盯着那双无辜的鞋，屈辱和虚弱让他狭长的眼尾染上了一些薄红，他一动不动地站了一会，然后慢慢地踢掉了自己脚上的鞋，试探着把脚放进了那双高跟鞋里。

“这双鞋是我在华伦天奴定做的，这个牌子挺适合你的，毕竟看上去都冷冰冰的。”墨燃玩味地看着，说:“试着朝我这边多走几步，看看合不合脚。”

答案是显而易见的不合脚。他跟墨燃多年未见，墨燃大抵是凭着模糊记忆中楚晚宁的尺码做了这双鞋，但鞋的前脚处因为没有正确的尺寸，所以工匠在剪裁的时候特意做宽了边缘，好让这位不知名的美人能穿的舒服一点。楚晚宁虽然身材高挑，但骨架却比一般的成年男性要小一些，所以过于宽大的前脚掌处让这双鞋在他脚上出于要落不落的边缘。幸好鞋跟并不是很高，让楚晚宁还能勉强把它穿在自己脚上。

长时间的饥饿和从来没有过的体验让他不得不伸出手去依靠身旁的东西，楚晚宁抿紧了唇，扶着身旁的衣柜小心翼翼地往前走了两步。

然而就这么两步，他从门边月光照不到的阴影里走了出来，惨败的月光透过巨大的落地窗洒在他身上。

墨燃坐在沙发上，深深地吸了口气，又慢慢地吐了出来。

入眼的先是鞋上铆钉上泛着的冰冷银光，然后是青筋明显的脚背和刀削般的脚踝。楚晚宁裸露出来的小腿线条因为踩着高跟鞋的原因绷得很紧，他穿着西裤，剪裁精良的裤腿勾勒出细长又紧实的大腿。再上面是纯白的高定衬衣，衬衣上修改过的腰线处将楚晚宁的腰线勾勒得像是盈盈一握般，腰身上的皮肤在月光的照耀下若隐若现，那一小块白皙的皮肤像是要摆脱衬衣的束缚钻进墨燃的眼底。

衬衣，西服，完全不搭的高跟鞋，破云的光辉都没他耀眼。

“看够了吗？”楚晚宁的声音打断了墨燃的思路:“满意了吗？”

墨燃深吸了口气后跟他对视，这才发现楚晚宁的下颚线绷的很紧，狭长的眼尾处是让人无法忽视的薄红，鼻尖到嘴唇拉出来的线条让整张脸看上去像是屈辱而又痛楚的，却偏偏让墨燃生出将他拆分入肚的心思。

性与欲猛于虎。

“没有。”墨燃的嗓子有点哑，他不得不清了清嗓子，把烟掐灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，然后慢慢站起身，走到楚晚宁身前。

楚晚宁穿着高跟鞋，却不肯在墨燃面前落了下风，只能扶着身旁的衣柜仰起脸跟他对视，狭长的凤眼里满是凌厉。

“晚宁，你知道吗，”墨燃微微倾身，他们靠的越来越近，墨燃喷出的炽热鼻息抚在楚晚宁的脸颊上，他厌恶地偏开脸，听到墨燃不依不饶地在他耳边喃喃:“每当你这样看我的时候……你的眼神好像在说，让我狠狠地操你……”

楚晚宁一惊，刚想出声咒骂他，就被墨燃止住了话头:“最好是把你操到只能哭着求我，操到射不出来，操到肚子里全是我的精液……”

墨燃稍稍拉开距离，满意地看着楚晚宁震惊的神色，轻轻笑了一下:“那样的话，我大概就舒服了吧。”

他说完，突然伸出手，强硬地箍住楚晚宁的下巴吻住他的嘴唇。那是一个密不透风的吻，楚晚宁身体一僵，随后猛地挣扎起来，但他的力道太小，被墨燃轻易地揽住腰身抱进怀中，牢牢锁死在了怀里。

墨燃的吻灼热又缱绻，像是在亲吻自己热恋中的恋人。逐步传来的窒息感和让人厌恶的快感几乎抽走了楚晚宁所有剩余的气力，他渐渐停止了挣扎，难得温顺地接受这个亲吻。

“操，真他妈听话。”接吻结束后墨燃在他耳边喘着粗气，楚晚宁扭过脸死死咬着牙，声音里满是厌恶:“你真他妈的让人恶心。”

楚晚宁很少会骂人，墨燃几乎是有些惊喜地挑了挑眉，一手慢慢揉着楚晚宁深陷下去的腰窝，轻笑着说:“再骂几句。”

他明显没把楚晚宁脸上厌恶的表情当回事，手悄无声息地绕到楚晚宁身前，从衬衣底下钻进去慢慢摩挲着楚晚宁腰上的那一片肌肤，又不慌不忙地补了一句:“这么好看的嘴唇，就应该多骂骂我这样的混账东西。”

墨燃弯下身，笑着在楚晚宁的下唇上咬了一口。他笑得甜腻，下口的力道却用了个十足。楚晚宁的下唇被他咬破，慢慢流出的血腥气很快就占据了他整个口腔，墨燃甚至又吸吮了一下，满意地将嘴里的血吞进肚中。

楚晚宁在被他咬上嘴唇时身体猛烈地颤抖了一下，在这么近的距离下他甚至能看清墨燃瞳孔里像是要喷涌而出的狰狞和怨恨。他痛苦地闭上眼眸，眼尾的嫣红更加显眼，连身体都在小幅度地颤抖着。

看起来他是发自内心地厌恶被墨燃触碰。

“操，”墨燃被他这幅态度激怒了，他粗鲁地扯掉楚晚宁西裤上的扣子，做工精密的牛角扣掉落在羊毛地毯上没有发出一丝一毫的声音。墨燃粗喘着，声音里满是暴虐:“老子给你脸了是吧，你他妈敢……”

他不知道为什么没有选择把话说完，反而是手上更加用力地把楚晚宁揽在自己胸前防止他继续挣扎。他们硬热的下体隔着薄薄的布料摩擦着，墨燃死死地扣住楚晚宁的身体，沉声命令:“把鞋脱了。”

“穿了脱脱了穿，你不觉得你很有病吗？”楚晚宁根本没有力气反抗，只能咬着牙把鞋子蹬掉后踢到一旁。勃起却无法解决的处境让他看上去非常难堪，生理上的本能反应甚至让楚晚宁厌恶起自己来，唇齿间一直不散的血腥味和墨燃一刻不停的侮辱让他的眼眶看上去格外嫣红。

明明是这样一张冷淡锋利的面庞，咬着牙低声咒骂时却偏偏让墨燃看出了几分别样的性感。墨燃似乎是觉得有趣，懒洋洋地挑起一边眉毛，手下的动作却一点没停，三下两下就把楚晚宁纯棉的黑色内裤和修身的西裤褪下扔在一旁。

楚晚宁一僵，随即疯狂挣扎起来。他咬着牙用尽全身气力去推墨燃的胸膛，手掌直接抚上了墨燃胸膛上的伤口。没有完全愈合的伤口猛地崩裂开来，滚烫的血液染满了包裹在身体上的纱布，墨燃疼得倒吸一口凉气，狠狠甩了楚晚宁一个巴掌:“你他妈是不是有病?”

墨燃死死抓住楚晚宁的双手把他抵在一旁的衣柜门上，全然不顾自己的伤口还在流血，咬牙切齿地说:“我看你他妈地就是欠操。”

他一边说着，舔湿了自己的手指，强硬地插进了楚晚宁的后穴里。干涩的后穴被人豪不温柔地破开，楚晚宁的身体一瞬间僵住，猛烈的痛楚让他连挣扎和叫喊的气力都没有，只能被动地感受着墨燃的手指在他的身体里来回插抽着，带来绝顶的痛楚。

楚晚宁抬眼望着墨燃，纤长的睫毛上沾着的液体让人分不清那是泪水还是汗液，以至于当墨燃跟他对视时看到那眼尾的嫣红时，几乎让他产生了楚晚宁现在很脆弱的错觉来。

墨燃一时间说不清自己到底是什么感觉，他抽出手指，扶着自己的性器强硬地破开那青涩的穴口，将自己硬热的性器一寸寸地推进去。他强硬地将楚晚宁的大腿缠在自己的腰上，好让性器能进到最深，全然不顾楚晚宁后穴里娇弱穴肉的哭泣和大腿上留下的青紫痕迹。

“嘶……”墨燃深深吸了口气，在性器完全进入之后又慢慢地吐了出来。他腾出一只手抹掉楚晚宁眼尾不知道是泪水还是汗液的液体，满足地说:“真他妈紧……”

他近乎粗暴地套弄着楚晚宁抵在他小腹上的性器，直到圆润的龟头上覆上一层薄薄的透明粘液。墨燃深埋在楚晚宁体内的性器每一下都退出到只剩一个头部在里面，随即又狠狠地顶到后穴的最深处:“楚晚宁，你他妈的太紧了……”

汗液从他的鬓角处滑落，墨燃毫不在意地抹去，一眨不眨地盯着楚晚宁。楚晚宁的瞳孔因为体内的痛楚而显得有些溃散，他的双腿无力地缠在墨燃劲瘦的腰肢上，随着墨燃一下下的动作无助地颤抖着。

墨燃凑上去亲吻楚晚宁的嘴唇，身下却急促地插抽着，本来干涩的后穴处慢慢变得湿润起来，嗓音里全是情欲中特有的沙哑:“不过想想也是，像你这样的人，除了我没有别人会有那些心思想去操你……”

他抱住楚晚宁正在细细颤抖的脊背，把他放倒在地上那件奢靡的女士裘皮大衣上。漫长的疼痛让楚晚宁几乎失去了自己的意识，但此时他却在满鼻的女士香水味中突然清醒过来，挣扎着想要起身:“不要在这里……”

墨燃用力把他按住，身下的性器缓慢而又强硬地深入后穴，茎身上勃勃跳动的青筋细致地抚平穴肉上的褶皱。墨燃的性器被他后穴处的软肉含吮着，墨燃深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地说:“还轮不到你说话。”

只进入一半的性器在楚晚宁后穴里小幅度地打着转，楚晚宁几乎听不清墨燃在说些什么，后穴里不断传来的疼痛和快要到射精边缘的性器让他只能崩溃地摇着头，沙哑的嗓音让无意识的呻吟听起来格外缱绻。

墨燃被无规律吸吮的后穴绞得额角青筋直跳，他忍无可忍地掐着楚晚宁的腰肢，狎昵地在楚晚宁耳边轻声问:“晚宁，我是不是操得你很爽?”

楚晚宁轻声呻吟着，说不清那呻吟里是痛楚还是快感更多，他无助地抓着身旁的那件大衣，眼泪无声地滑过脸颊。

墨燃粗喘着，性器在楚晚宁体内不停地插抽着:“不爽的话，你他妈怎么会流这么多水?”

说完，他身下的力道一重，狠狠地将自己涨得紫红的性器深埋进楚晚宁体内，那粗长的性器在一瞬间进到了最深，圆润的茎头毫不留情地刮擦着内壁上最敏感的那块嫩肉。楚晚宁痛苦地呜咽了一声，崩溃般地摇着头，声音虚弱到近乎听不见:“墨燃，我疼……”

他的声音太小，墨燃不得不喘着粗气把耳朵贴近他的嘴唇，哄诱地问:“晚宁，你说什么?”

然而楚晚宁的神智像是要被他一下下的插抽顶撞地不翼而飞，他无意识地抓着墨燃的肩膀，指甲在那一片皮肤上留下暧昧的划痕，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。

被液体湿润的后穴让墨燃爽的倒吸一口凉气，身下的动作忍不住变得更加粗暴起来，他扳过楚晚宁的脸颊，急不可耐地吻上那覆着一层淫靡液体的嫣红嘴唇。

他在射出来之前叼住楚晚宁的脖颈狠狠咬了一口，留下一个独属于他的标记。就在他粗喘着想要退出楚晚宁身体的时候，墨燃听到楚晚宁无意识的呻吟，声音很低，沙哑的同时又带着不自知的哭腔:“疼……”

墨燃一愣，被情欲和愤恨占据的大脑迅速冷静下来，他伸手朝两人的交合处摸去，入手的是一片带着温度的液体。

夜色有点太暗了，但他把手掌凑近到自己眼前，还是辨别出了自己指尖上的液体，是妖艳的大红色。

是他胸膛上开裂的伤口处流出的颜色。

楚晚宁睁开眼，全身上下传来的酸痛让他轻轻地吸了一口气。他终于慢慢地想起了昨天到底发生了些什么，但身体又是清爽的，应该是墨燃在他昏迷的时候替他清洗过了。楚晚宁叹了口气，正午的阳光洒在洁白的床单上，他背对着巨大的落地窗，但身体处的光线却被一个高大的身影挡住了。这估计也是他能一觉睡到正午，而没有被刺眼的阳光弄醒的原因。

楚晚宁怔了怔，几乎是条件反射性地回过头，朝那个身影的方向望去。

墨燃嘴里叼着根烟，但并没有点燃。他手臂中挽着的是楚晚宁昨天来时穿的衬衣，经过昨晚的性事这件衬衣已经有点皱皱巴巴了，但墨燃不知道出于什么心态并没有让人拿去丢掉，反而把那件奢靡的女款裘皮大衣扔在一旁的垃圾桶里，那件大衣太长太厚，垃圾桶装不下，于是只能委委屈屈地落了一个宽大的衣摆在地毯上。他孑然地站在落地窗前，那没有任何感情的目光如有实质般在楚晚宁的胸膛上狠狠戳了一下，压的他近乎喘不过气来。

白色的飞鸟穿过不断跳跃的风流，楚晚宁沉默地跟他对视着，鼻尖似乎还残存着那件裘皮大衣上香艳又妖娆的女士香水味。

灿金的阳光穿过巨大的落地窗，洋洋洒洒又细碎地洒在他们身上。楚晚宁对着窗，可以看到空气中飘浮着的细碎尘埃被阳光照亮，而墨燃的面庞像是如烟雾一般飘散了一样，在他眼前骤然模糊了起来。


End file.
